


We need no words to convey

by nickelnomore



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Bromance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, M/M, after a mission, but yay eren to the rescue, levi cries subtly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 03:32:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1251181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelnomore/pseuds/nickelnomore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi breaks down and Eren's there to provide soundless comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We need no words to convey

Levi's the pillar of support for many. He doesn't break down when his comrades die and doesn't flinch when harsh insults come his way. He was a cold and distant man, seemingly void of any emotions besides the usual annoyance towards a certain titan-shifter.

But anyone under such circumstances was bound to crack one day, so it doesn't come as a surprise when Eren finds Levi behind their headquarters, eyes wet and fists clenching and unclenching.

Eren isn't much of a comforter, that was Armin's forte, but seeing Levi comfort his troop day in and day out, Eren can't help but feel that Levi has been strong enough and needed someone to comfort him, even if it was only once.

Everyone has this mindset that the corporal was strong and didn't feel anything when he sees his friends get eaten by the gargantuan beasts, but that wasnt the case. Levi is as human as anyone in the troop and being human means having feelings and essentially, a heart.

Eren walked towards the corporal, hesistant, but determined to take away his pain. The corporal visibly stiffened when he heard the sound of boots crunching across the pebbles filled pavement.

But Eren disregarded the sign of discomfort.

He trudged on and stood behind Levi, hands balled up by his side due to sheer nervousness. Levi spun around ready to lash out at Eren, but the latter only wrapped him up in a warm embrace. The corporal trashed, shouted and yelled at the titan-shifter, but his hold was unyielding.

If anything, he only held on tighter.

Eventually, Levi was too exhausted to fight back and slumped against his subordinate.

Tears flowed freely down his cheeks, staining Eren's shirt. He'll worry about the cleanliness later on, but for now, this hug was all the comfort he needed. He wrapped his arms around Eren's waist and buried his face deeper into his chest.

Eren stroked Levi's head allowing his own tears to fall as he thought of all their fallen comrades.

And on that day, two hurt souls connected, the beginning of a new life together.

But that's for another story.

**Author's Note:**

> HI! So, this is my first time posting anything on AO3, seeing as I only just created an account HAHA But yeah, this is also the first fic I've ever written for SnK and there may be mistakes and stuffs here and there because it's been a long time since I've written anything. Also, I just want to thank Remmy for helping me! (If you see this, just y'know, thanks again~)
> 
> Nonetheless, please leave a kudos and/or a comment if you've enjoyed it! Constructive criticism is also very much welcomed! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Cheers~


End file.
